El amor tiene dos caras
by Diego2586
Summary: Secuela de Reflexión con espejo de las almas. Twincest, Yaoi, Trío. Con Axel ha ido, ¿cómo va a Roxas manejar la soledad? ¿Y quién quería engañar tratando de ocultar el dolor de Sora? SoRoku.AkuSoRoku Limón


El amor tiene dos caras

Advertencias: Lemon, Yaoi y twincest y un trío (sí, lo hizo pasar!) ... Si no te gusta esto, no leen. Cualquiera que las llamas sólo se tendrá en cuenta.

Advertencia: No soy dueño de los personajes, el juego, o Squeenix ... así que no hacer dinero con esto ... lo cual es una pena.

Nota del autor: Esta es la secuela de Reflections of Souls reflejados tanto, es posible que desee ir una y (re) leer que la primera. Una vez más, fue co-escrito por mí y mi gemelo precioso! Y, ante todo, quiero dar las gracias al Pahoyhoy absolutamente maravillosamente fantástico por ser la más bestest y beta awesomest y amigo en el mundo entero! Así que ahora, en adelante, a la pornografía!

La luna brillaba en el cielo, claramente visible a través de las luces de la calle que salpican la carretera. Un coche solo viajó por la calle desierta, deteniéndose delante de una larga fila de casas, ni ocupante decir mucho para la duración del viaje.

"Gracias por la Nube de regreso a casa. Así que te veré mañana en el trabajo, entonces?" Sora sonrió suavemente al conductor rubio, agachándose y agarrando es la bolsa de al lado de sus pies.

"Claro que sí, Sora," asintió Cloud. "Espero que se sienta mejor después". Esperó a que el moreno para salir del coche antes de alejarse de la acera, dejando a Sora de pie delante del edificio. Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo delantero de su mochila y agarrar las llaves, el joven se quedó allí mirando al vacío, sin pensamientos en su cabeza, sólo por un momento. La molesta sensación en la boca del estómago todavía no se había calmado, pero al mismo tiempo no se había recibido ninguna peor. Sora podría decir que esto significaba que Roxas se destacó, pero no era demasiado grave ... todavía. Dejando escapar un suspiro, Sora se acercó a la puerta del edificio cortador de galletas, colocar la llave en la cerradura. Empujando la puerta abierta, el olor a palomitas de maíz asaltado sus sentidos, diciéndole que su hermano era de hecho el hogar.

"Roxy? Estoy en casa!" gritó tratando de conseguir la atención de su hermano mientras se salgan los zapatos. Tal vez esta noche iba a ser capaz de hablar con Roxas para ver por qué él estaba tan estresada últimamente.

"Estoy en la cocina, Sor. Ten cuidado. Rompí un plato en aquí", sonaba la voz del rubio casi exasperado, por lo que Sora instante dejó caer las llaves en la fuente clave antes de hacer su camino en el apartamento, tirando su mochila al el suelo junto a la puerta. Él continuó a través de la sala hacia la cocina, haciendo caso omiso de todos los alrededores, se centró sólo en la búsqueda de su hermano. Cuando llegó a la cocina, encontró a Roxas arrodillados en el piso de la cocina, pequeños trozos de cerámica blanca en una mano, un cubo en la otra, antes de caer los pedazos del plato en el cubo.

"Lo que pasó, Roxy? Esa es la tercera cosa que se rompió en las últimas dos semanas. ¿Hay algo mal? ¿Quieres hablar?" la compasión en la voz de Sora causado Roxas para romper una pequeña sonrisa mientras el moreno se arrodilló y empezó a ayudar a su hermano gemelo recoger los pedazos pequeños. El rubio no se había dado cuenta de lo bien que se sentía a vivir con su hermano. Después del fiasco con ese hijo de puta de pelo astilla, Roxas se había mantenido fiel a su palabra y se mudó con Sora. La primera rato había sido difícil para Sora, pero era lo mismo que la mayoría de la gente pasa por cuando salen de su primera relación seria. Y por suerte para ellos, que había sido capaz de salir de los arrendamientos tres meses antes y decidimos alquilar esta casa de pueblo dormitorio tres. Y en los últimos cuatro meses que vivieron juntos aquí, se habían convertido más cerca que nunca, para gran disgusto de Axel, que seguía esperando una repetición de aquella noche. Axel ...

Mano de Roxas empezó a temblar ante la idea de que el pelirrojo desgarbado como él rápidamente puso el cubo en el suelo para evitar que se caiga. Después de todo, los pensamientos de Axel eran la causa del cuenco roto en el primer lugar.

"Estás pensando Axel de nuevo, ¿verdad?" Sora cuestionado humilde, sin mirar a su hermano, concentrándose sólo en el cristal que queda en el suelo. Él supo al instante que ésta era la causa de ese nudo en el estómago, y Sora estaba curioso en cuanto a por qué Roxas no había dicho nada acerca de la situación con él.

"Vamos, Sora. Ya han pasado tres semanas, ya lo sabes." Roxas trató de convocar desde lo más profundo de sí mismo, pero a juzgar por la mirada incrédula de su gemelo estaba enviando a su manera, el rubio sabía que había fracasado miserablemente.

"Usted sabe que se le permite a echarlo de menos, a la derecha /" el moreno envió a su gemelo una suave sonrisa, esperando como si ese pequeño gesto que arreglar todo lo que estaba enfatizando su hermano.

Roxas suspiró, recostándose ignorando el vidrio persistente. "Pero nunca me di cuenta de que sería así de difícil. Nunca pensé que me dolería tanto durante tanto tiempo."

Sora siguió sonriendo suavemente, dejando caer el último de los cristales rotos en el cubo. "Oh, Roxy. Es por amor. Ustedes crearon un lazo, y para que pueda ser cortado tan de repente, se le permite hacer daño". No dudó en envolviendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su hermano y tirando de él cerca.

"Hombre, suena como una galleta de la fortuna de mierda." Roxas sólo gimió. "Pero, ¿cómo lo hiciste, Sora?" la mirada triste en el rostro del rubio causado corazón de Sora se contraigan con compassioned. ¿Qué podía decirle a su hermano?

"Ustedes saben que nuestras situaciones son y eran completamente diferentes, Roxy. No estoy diciendo que tu amor por Axel no es fuerte ni nada, porque en verdad, creo que los dos tienen una de las conexiones más intensas que tengo visto ". Tan pronto como vio la boca abierta a interrumpir su gemelo, Sora se detuvo con una mirada de su único. "Tú mismo me dijiste que ustedes dos han tenido relaciones sexuales hasta cinco veces al día, casi todos los días. No hagas eso porque uno se siente como si por capricho. Usted lo hace porque hay algo muy profundo había Not. mencionar que la devoción increíblemente extrema que muestra. "

"¿Qué voy a hacer?" Voz de Roxas cayó a un susurro mientras se frotaba la mano por la cara de exasperación. Sora suspiró una vez más, tratando de encontrar una manera de ayudar a consolar a su gemelo. Honestamente, estaba resultando más difícil de lo que pensaba que sería. Y no podía creer que él no se había dado cuenta, ni conectado el cambio de su hermano a la ausencia de Axel antes. Eran gemelos de amor de Dios. Se suponía que iba a ser capaz de detectar este tipo de cosas. No encontrar a su hermano en un accidente mental grave como si fuera ahora.

"No sé qué decirte, Roxy. Verdad es que no", respondió Sora a su hermano en el mismo tono mientras se movía por el suelo de la cocina y llegó justo al lado de su gemelo. El moreno luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Roxas, tirando de él en un abrazo. Y si había algo peor que ver que su gemelo se subrayó que estaba viendo le molesta. Se sentaron allí por unos minutos, acaba de terminar en cada uno en brazos del otro, ignorando el mundo que les rodea.

Pero no podía durar.

Como uno, dos gemelos de repente se echó a reír. Sólo risitas leves al principio, pero crecieron y crecieron hasta sentirse llenos risas quemados. Las lágrimas comenzaron a piscina en las esquinas de ambos ojos chicos como sus brazos se redujo de alrededor de la otra, cayendo a descansar en los lados y estómagos. Y cada vez que uno de ellos comenzó a establecerse, tan pronto como sus ojos se veía una sobre la otra, la risa se reanudó al instante. Y después de varios minutos, Roxas risa sacudía todo su cuerpo y se echó hacia atrás para tratar de dejar más aire en sus pulmones, pero comenzó a inclinarse demasiado hacia atrás, y con un audible "THUNK ', el rubio estaba poniendo entonces su de nuevo en el suelo, la cabeza apoyada en los armarios de la cocina de donde les venía encima.

"Ay," Él gimió, una mano volando hasta rozar la parte posterior de la cabeza. Aunque él no lo había golpeado tan fuerte, Sora todavía dejó de reír en su mayor parte para asegurarse de que su hermano estaba bien. "Estoy bien". Roxas sonrió, sentado como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

"Simplemente no puedo creer que estamos sentados aquí en el medio de la pista de cocina hablando de ti y Axel." Él se rió, limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos. "Y la forma en que estamos hablando de él, se podría pensar que los dos de ustedes se rompió o algo así."

"Lo sé." Roxas estuvo de acuerdo con una sonrisa. "Cualquiera escuchando habría totalmente pensado. Quiero decir, sólo se ha ido en un viaje de la escuela por un mes. Man, soy patético. Ni siquiera puedo ir un par de semanas sin ver a mi novio antes de que consiga todo quejumbrosa. "

"Roxy, odio tener que decírtelo, pero tú eres quejica incluso cuando Axel está aquí. Y francamente, yo siempre pensé que eras un poco patético". Sora le dio a su hermano gemelo más joven una sonrisa antes de sacar la lengua a la rubia. Roxas sólo levantó una ceja antes de abalanzarse sobre y hacer frente a su gemelo en el suelo, ganándose un grito desde el moreno.

"¿Perdón? Soy un patético? Yo no lo creo, señor-No 's-a-hot-chico-a-trabajar-pero-yo-soy-demasiado-pollo-para-hablar a él . " Roxas se rió, no bajarse de su gemelo.

"Para su información, Nube me llevó a casa. Y yo estaba hablando con él entonces." Sora le dijo a su hermano una cuestión de naturalidad, sacando la lengua de nuevo. "Además, yo ni siquiera sé si está en ustedes o no".

"Sora. El tipo de mierda lleva pantalones de cuero y sabe cómo personalizar. ¿Cuántos hombres heterosexuales pueden hacer eso y hacerlo tan bien como él?" Roxas levantó una ceja a su gemelo cuando finalmente bajó de su hermano, levantándose y ofreciendo una mano hasta el moreno que lo levante, que Sora aceptada con gratitud.

"Eso es cierto". Sora respondió mientras cogía su cubo de cristal y tomó una y se pone debajo de la pileta.

"Así que, vaya para él. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Él le dice que él no está interesado, llegas a casa y comemos una tina de helado y olvidarse de todo hubiera pasado." Roxas se encogió de hombros, caminando hacia el horno de microondas y agarrando una bolsa de palomitas de ella. Boca de Sora regado con el olor, y él pasó a su hermano, cogiendo unas cuantas piezas en cuanto la bolsa se abrió. Roxas se golpeó la mano mientras vertía el resto de las palomitas de maíz en un recipiente de plástico grande esta vez.

"¿Ya has elegido la película o algo así?" Sora cuestionado, abriendo un armario y sacando tres agitadores de palomitas de maíz condimentos. "Ranch, Nacho o barbacoa esta noche?"

"Um ... Nacho," respondió el rubio. Esto se había convertido en una rutina de la noche del jueves para ellos ú ó hacia el otro lado de la cocina y cogió dos copas de la parrilla plato antes de llenarlos con agua del grifo. "Sí, me di cuenta que debido a que Axel no está cerca, podemos ver que la película de fantasía nuevo que acaba de salir. Demyx me lo prestó esta mañana. ¿Y sabes cuánto odia Axel fantasía".

Sora se rió como él dejó una buena cantidad de condimento en su merienda. "Yo no entiendo cómo él odia las películas de fantasía y libros, sin embargo, les encantaba la ciencia ficción. Quiero decir, la mitad del tiempo, se agrupan juntos!"

"Responde a eso y que han descubierto la mayor parte de la psique de Axel." Roxas se rió mientras los dos se trasladaron desde la cocina a la sala donde estaba envuelto su manta favorita en el coche. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se asentaron en, palomitas de maíz y bebidas a su alcance, y los gemelos abrazados en el sofá, Sora que está encima de Roxas, los créditos de apertura rodar.

Pero para el momento en que la película terminó, tanto en hombres fueron envueltos en los brazos del otro, llorando.

"No pensé que iba a tener un final triste". Sora gimió, enjugándose las lágrimas en los ojos, acurrucándose en el pecho de Roxas.

"No puedo creer que nunca Dem me advirtió. Por lo general nos da una advertencia." Roxas sollozó. "Hombre, yo no puedo superar Dewelin muerte. Estaba seguro de que la magia Lukasi le habría traído de vuelta."

"Ya lo sé!" Sora exclamó. "Yo voy a conseguir otro vaso de agua. ¿Quieres algo?" Sora preguntó, empezando a desenredarse de la manta.

"¿Qué tal un bar sal de mar helado?" Roxas sonrió, como Sora empezó a moverse.

"Te lo juro, usted es adicto a las cosas". Él se rió, antes de Roxas respiró fuerte pulg "Roxy? ¿Estás bien?"

"Mmm". Roxas gimió, haciendo que su gemelo salten fuera de él, preocupado de que él había hecho daño de alguna manera el rubio.

"No suena bien. ¿Qué he hecho?" pánico, el moreno tiró la manta de su hermano. Roxas no se veía como si estuviera en el dolor, sin embargo, se le enrojeció la cara, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

"Te lo estoy diciendo, Sora, estoy bien", insistió el moreno, tratando a su más duro complemento no directamente en el moreno.

"¿Estás seguro? Porque yo sé que usted está ocultando algo". Sora dijo, volviendo a sentarse en el extremo del sofá al lado de los pies de su hermano gemelo. Y se hizo saber que no iba a ninguna parte hasta que se enteró de lo que había causado el rubio para tomar aliento en ese punto.

Dejando escapar un profundo suspiro, Roxas tiró de rodillas hasta el pecho, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de admitió que él ya no podía ocultar algo a Sora Sora que podría ocultar algo de él. "Es estúpido.

"Yo lo dudo. Y, además, ¿cómo saber si usted no recibe la opinión de nadie sobre esto?" Sora sonrió suavemente. Desde su ruptura con Riku casi siete meses, Sora había cambiado para mejor. Seguía siendo el hombre hiper ir feliz afortunado que había sido siempre, pero ahora que tenía un lado más maduro para ir junto con la actitud de atención gratuita. Y Roxas sabía que esto era verdadero ser su hermano finalmente emerge después de haber sido suprimida durante tanto tiempo en esa relación poco saludable.

"Está bien, pero tienes que prometerme que no vas a reír". Roxas murmuró, todavía reacio a decirle a su hermano que la razón, pero a sabiendas de que iba a ser peor si no se lo dije.

"Te lo prometo. Usted sabe que yo nunca le haría eso a ti." Sora aseguró, acercándose a su gemelo en el sofá, por si acaso comodidad sería lo que Roxas sea necesario.

Roxas se limitó a asentir ante la declaración de Sora. "Bueno, cuando usted fue a levantarse, así, su rodilla rozó un poco por encima de mi entrepierna." Un rubor subió rápidamente a la cara del rubio mientras miraba a todas partes menos a su hermano, con la esperanza de que Sora acaba de conseguirlo y comprendido sin necesidad de una explicación.

"¿He empujar duro? ¿Te he hecho daño? ¿Debo ir a buscar un poco de hielo para ello?" Sora divagando, no conseguir lo Roxas estaba tratando de decir en absoluto. Criar a un lado y frotándose la frente de la irritación, el rubio no podía creer que iba a tener que deletrear básicamente el problema de su gemelo. Hombre, Sora podía ser tan ingenuo e inocente, a veces, excepto que siempre parecía suceder cuando Roxas era el único en todo para explicar las cosas.

Dejando escapar otro suspiro de frustración, Roxas miró a su gemelo, sus ojos azules conexión. Y allí, en los ojos de Sora, todo lo que podía ver era preocuparse por él. "Sora. Axel y yo tenemos relaciones sexuales al menos tres veces al día. Ha estado fuera por 23 días, lo que me quiere decir que he perdido en al _menos_ 70 sesiones consecutivas de la mente que sopla el sexo. Nunca he pasado tanto tiempo sin joder Axel desde antes de conocerlo, y él se ha ido por otros 11 días. Así que huelga decir que estoy tan caliente que en realidad tipo de daño. " Sabiendo que tenía que ser franco y directo con su gemelo para asegurar que él entendía, todavía no ayudó que él tenía que decirle algo a su hermano gemelo tan embarazoso.

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de los labios del rubio, un rubor furioso quemado en la cara Brunet, que se arrastran por el cuello y se extiende bajo el cuello de su camiseta. "Me So?" él preguntó tímidamente, se apagaba.

"Sí, lo hiciste." Roxas se rió un poco, no es tan incómodo ahora. Reacción de Sora era enterrar la cabeza entre las manos, incapaz de enfrentarse a su gemelo en el momento. Al ver cómo el moreno estaba avergonzado, el rubio dejó escapar un suspiro casi frustrado. "Escucha Sor, está bien. He estado tratando con él todo este tiempo, y sólo voy a tener que darle un poco más de atención esta noche."

"Pero nunca he sentido nada a través de la película. Y yo estaba tumbado encima de ti. ¿Por qué cuando me levantaba?" En silencio, maldiciendo el hecho de que tenía un hermano tan curioso, Roxas bajó del sofá para sentarse junto a su gemelo.

"Eso fue sólo el estómago y no se movía. Su rodilla es más pequeño, más duro y en movimiento. Te lo digo, ahora mismo, tengo que tener cuidado. He estado tan caliente últimamente no puedo soportarlo . Tenía mi celular en mi bolsillo el otro día en que estaba en vibrar. Incluso eso me enciende. " Una vez más, Roxas sólo podía reírse de su propia desgracia, porque sinceramente, si hubiera venido sucediendo a otra persona, él sería el primero en burlarme de ellos.

El comentario ganado una risita de Sora. "Caray, Roxy. Usted debe dar una oportunidad de ser yo, para variar. Fuiste la última persona que me jodan, y eso fue hace una eternidad. Y estoy seguro que como diablos no han estado dando vueltas superando a nadie". El sonido fue un cambio agradable a los oídos de Roxas, ya que pensaba que algunas de las otras cosas que habían cambiado en el moreno ya que todo lo que había pasado. En primer lugar, toleró maldiciendo mucho más ahora, y en ocasiones podía maldecir. Pero eso podría haber sido la influencia de Axel, ya que el pelirrojo desgarbado, pero hablaba como un marinero perder un juego de cartas.

El otro cambio en su hermano que Roxas noté fue que alrededor de sí mismo y Axel, Sora fue mucho más abierto y sincero, a menudo trayendo hasta su noche de sexo, por lo general sólo para Axel increíblemente caliente. No es que Roxas se quejaba de eso. Después de todo, él era el que más se benefició de la mayor parte de eso. Y también fue algo tan insignificante como la que hizo Roxas saber que su hermano estaba realmente feliz con su vida ahora mismo. Ahora bien, si tan sólo pudiera llegar Sora hablar con ese chico caliente en el trabajo que había sido aplastante durante más de un mes ...

"Roxy? ¿A dónde fuiste?" Sora cuestionado, rompiendo a su hermano de su trance por meter él en el brazo.

"Sólo de pensar en cómo lo mucho que hay que aspirar y pedir Nube fuera." El rubio sonrió, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su único hermano gemelo, tirando de él en un abrazo cerca de una armada.

"Hey! Sin cambiar de tema!" Sora se rió. "Entonces, ¿no oyó mi pregunta, entonces?"

"Question? Usted me hizo una pregunta?" Roxas luego se apartó de su hermano gemelo, enarcando una ceja con incredulidad mientras miraba a Sora ponerse de pie y caminar a la cocina, llenando el vaso con agua, levantando a los labios y tragando el líquido hacia abajo. "Vamos. ¿Qué hacer?" preguntó el rubio.

"No estaba prestando atención por primera vez. ¿Por qué me repito?" Sora sonrió, un gesto muy parecido a algo que su gemelo más joven iba a hacer.

"Oh, usted sabe que soy rubia. Estamos lento a veces." Roxas hizo un puchero, ahora realmente curioso en cuanto a qué era lo que él le pedía gemelo Sora si se negaba a repetir la pregunta. "Vamos, Sor. Sabes que no te dejarán en paz hasta que me digas." Roxas estaba ahora de rodillas, mirando hacia atrás sobre el respaldo del sofá a la cocina a su gemelo.

Dejando escapar un suspiro fingido para el efecto dramático, Sora colocó su vaso una vez más vacía en el fregadero antes de girar y el acaparamiento de un celofán envuelto barra azul helado del congelador. Volvió al sofá, inclinándose hacia abajo y cruzando los brazos a lo largo de la parte posterior, por lo que su nivel de la cara con sus gemelos, antes de entregar el dulce."Lo que me preguntó fue si quería ayuda con su problema."

La declaración causó Roxas para detener a medio camino en desenvolver su helado para mirar a su gemelo. Los brillantes ojos azules le dijo ninguna mentira sin dejar de tener en espejo orbes de su gemelo. Y lo único que podía pensar y Roxas sentido era que su hermano estaba siendo completamente serio con su oferta. "¿Perdón?"

"¿Necesitas algo de ayuda para libre? Roxy, que ha sido tan nervioso y estresado últimamente que me has estado dando las migrañas y los dolores estomacales serios. Esta separación no es obviamente bueno para ti." Sora explicó, mientras observaba a Roxas acabado desenvolver su regalo, colocando la barra en la boca y el celofán en la mesa de café.

"Sora ... yo no ... bueno ... joder". Gruñó el rubio alrededor de su helado.

"Eso es lo que estoy ofreciendo." Sora se echó a reír, empujando a sí mismo desde la parte trasera del sofá, caminando hacia el frente y recoger el tazón de palomitas de maíz vacía. Se lo llevó a la cocina, lanzando los granos a la basura, sabiendo que todo el tiempo, los ojos de su hermano gemelo estaban sobre él.

"Ya lo sé. Pero ... mierda, Sora. ¿Qué trae esto? Axel estará en casa en poco más de una semana. Creo que puedo manejar mucho más tiempo." Roxas suspiró, lamiendo un poco de helado que estaba goteando por su mano.

Sora sólo gimió cuando él vino la vuelta y se sentó en el coche junto a su gemelo. "Roxas, te estoy diciendo que _yo_ no puedo manejar por más tiempo. Casi me envió al hospital esta noche, porque los dolores que he estado teniendo haber sido tan malo y nadie me cree que es sólo porque ha sido destacó. Sé que usted necesita ponerse en contacto de alguna persona que le baje correctamente. Confía en mí. Sé que estas cosas ".

Roxas se quedó en silencio mientras él jugaba con el palillo de madera entre los dientes. No podía creer que su hermano había sugerido precisamente eso. Claro, él estaba caliente, y Sora había sólo un poco rozado contra él, y francamente, la última vez que había sido tan increíble que había ido un día entero sin joder Axel. Había algo acerca de esos intensos sentimientos se comparten tanto física como a través del vínculo que compartían, había hecho que la experiencia sea mucho más increíble. Y si Roxas iba a ser completamente honesto consigo mismo, había estado preguntando cómo sería ser como para abajo con su hermano gemelo, ahora que eran mayores y con más experiencia.

"Pero ¿qué pasa con Axel?" el rubio murmuró más para sí que para su gemelo mayor.

El moreno sólo dejó escapar una risita estridente. "Prometo que podemos obtener una imagen de él, pero puedo dibujar la línea en la grabación de vídeo."

Roxas sólo dejó escapar un gemido, su bofetadas propia frente. "Mierda, creo que mi novio ha sido una mala influencia para ti."

"Tal vez." Sora se echó a reír, llegando a más y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Roxas. "Sólo pensar en ello, ¿de acuerdo? Podría ser suficiente para conseguir que a través de la próxima semana sin mí terminar en el hospital." Con esas últimas palabras, Sora se puso de pie y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Dejando escapar un suspiro, el moreno rebuscó en su armario para encontrar un par de calzoncillos limpios y los pantalones del pijama. Tal vez podría ir a tomar una ducha y Roxas dar un poco de tiempo para pensar sobre su proposición. Después de todo, había sido algo repentino. Pero el moreno no creía que pudiera soportar otro día de sentirme tan enfermo de la tensión de Roxas. Además, nadie en el trabajo él creía que era sólo eso.

Agacharse para sacar una camiseta limpia, el moreno casi saltó de su piel cuando sintió un par de brazos envolver alrededor de su cintura doblada. Oír una risita luz detrás de él, Sora dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al oír la voz de su gemelo.

"Mierda, Roxy! No me asusta esa manera!" Sora exhalado, una mano agarrando su ropa en el pecho, la otra sosteniendo la cómoda delante de él para la ayuda.

"Lo siento." El rubio se echó a reír, presionando su cuerpo a su hermano mayor como el moreno se levantó. Sus cuerpos estaban al ras, con los brazos Roxas 'envolver firmemente alrededor del estómago de Sora. En esta posición, Sora fácilmente podía sentir la erección de Roxas presionando en el culo. "Yo estaba pensando".

"No te hagas daño." Sora se rió entre dientes, y fue recompensado por Roxas empujando sus caderas hacia delante. La acción causó Sora necesite practicar en otro suspiro tembloroso.

"Cállate". Sonrió el rubio. "De todos modos, yo digo que ir a por ello. Y necesito una foto en un momento u otro esto podría convertirse en algo más común de lo necesario. Pero sólo estamos haciendo esto con una condición."

"¿Qué es eso?" Sora cuestionado, dejando caer la ropa limpia en el suelo, tratando de rodar sus caderas hacia atrás en Roxas, pero las manos en el sector del lúpulo impidió nada de eso.

"Estás acabado." Roxas susurró al oído de Sora. El aliento caliente contra el lóbulo de su comer era suficiente para hacerle echar la cabeza hacia atrás de placer. Tal vez era porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había estado con alguien, o el hecho de que aún podía recordar lo impresionante que el sexo había sido aquella noche entre ellos, Sora sólo pudo gruñir a cabo su aceptación de los términos de su gemelo. Y la sola idea de sentirse culo apretado Roxas se apretó alrededor de su propio pene, bueno, esta noche iba a ser increíble. No se podía negar eso.

Tan pronto como se supo que su hermano estaba de acuerdo con topping, Roxas se apartó de su hermano gemelo, haciendo que la cabeza del moreno para cerrarse de nuevo en una posición vertical, todo su cuerpo y luego volviéndose hacia el gemelo más joven. "¿Por qué te detienes, Roxy? Eso estaba empezando a sentir bien", susurró Sora, sus ojos como dardos hacia el bulto evidente en la parte delantera de los pantalones del rubio.

"Si usted va a la parte superior de esta noche, quiero que seas más se dominan." La sonrisa que había encontrado de pronto su camino en la cara de Roxas era la que Sora podría haber jurado que pertenecía en el rostro de Axel. Pero algo en la forma en que Roxas había dicho, que acaba de hacer Sora quiere tirar abajo su hermano pequeño y follar secarlo allí. Pero sabiendo que al lastimar Roxas de esa manera también se estaría perjudicando, Sora sabía que no podía hacer eso. Pero algo pasó por su mente en ese momento, algo que sin duda podría hacer. Y ese pensamiento hizo una mueca de Sora propio para crecer en sus labios.

"¿Así que quieres ser un dominar, ¿eh?" el moreno sonrió en voz baja, tomando los pasos necesarios para llegar a ser cara a cara con su hermano una vez más, su nariz tocando idénticos, de punta a punta, las erecciones atrapados tanto apenas cepillado unos sobre otros, ya que lanzó una mirada anhelante a su casi reflexión idéntica. El moreno comenzó entonces a pista ligeramente su mano a lo largo del brazo desnudo de su hermano, a lo largo del codo, ignorando la piel de gallina que se estaban formando, a lo largo de la tela oscura que coved el bíceps, hasta el cuello de Roxas.

Roxas dejó escapar un gemido luz cuando sintió los dedos entran en contacto con la piel sensible de su cuello. Su cabeza cayó hacia un lado, con los ojos cerrados deslizante con la moción, sin saber que sólo un toque cálido al igual que podría ser tan sensual. Pero el sentimiento también podría ser del conocimiento de que estaba a punto de ser arrasada por su gemelo mayor, algo que había estado deseando internamente desde aquella primera vez torpe que habían compartido más de seis añ había tenido fantasías de una repetición, y la idea de que estaba a punto de suceder era casi suficiente para causar Roxas a correrse en el acto.

Cuando la mano de viajar hizo su camino hacia arriba de la piel sensible del cuello de Roxas a enterrarse en las puntas rubias reflexionó, Sora no pudo evitar sonreír más ancha en el sonido del suspiro de su hermano. Y sabiendo que él quería oír mucho más, el moreno deslizó su mano entera en los bloqueos rubios, las hebras suaves sorprendente teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de producto que el rubio era conocido para su uso.

Sonriendo mientras observaba diapositiva cobalto Roxas ojos suavemente cerrados, Sora esperó un momento hasta que estuvo seguro de que su hermano se encontraba en un estado de completa entrega antes de asumir su primera acción. Él no quería descubrir más tarde que Roxas no había sido completamente cómodo tocando fondo a Sora. Pero tan pronto como el moreno sintió que su gemelo relajarse contra su cuerpo, Sora sabía que una vez más, ninguno de ellos alguna vez tendría remordimientos por esta noche, o cualquiera de las otras noches que compartieron juntos. Así que una vez que estaba seguro de que Roxas había dado toda su confianza a él, Sora cerró los dedos con fuerza alrededor de un puñado de pelo de su hermano, tirando ligeramente y enviar una pequeña sacudida de malestar a través del cráneo Roxas.

Como Roxas permitió que sus ojos se abren, fue una vez más sorprendido como Sora forzó su cabeza hacia adelante, aplastando sus labios en un beso duro, uno que Roxas sólo sabía que iba a dejar a ambos con los labios amoratados. El beso fue rudo y descuidado un poco, como Sora metió la lengua contra los labios de su hermano gemelo, trazando un esbozo de la carne fina, antes de caer de nuevo en su boca adecuada, la eliminación en sí de daña manera como el moreno utilizó sus dientes para sacar a la inferior rubia de labios, casi pidiendo permiso para entrar.

Cada vez Roxas trató de apartarse de aire, la cabeza se encontró con la resistencia de la mano del gemelo mayor, todavía con su hermano justo donde él quería. Y por extraño que esto era para Sora que está actuando de esta manera, Roxas tenía que admitir que le gustaba mucho este lado dominante de la morena, y, francamente, él había sido el que la pida. Y viendo ninguna razón para negar el acceso a su gemelo que obviamente quería, el hombre más joven permitió que su boca a abrirse, dando por fin Sora el acceso que necesitaba, el moreno al instante metió su lengua en la boca caliente.

Probó la esencia de su hermano por primera vez en meses, y el sabor era exactamente lo mismo que él recordaba. Lo único es que esta vez, no tuvo el toque de especias que miente bajo que había estado allí antes. Y Sora sabía que debía haber sido debido a la falta de Axel estar cerca en el momento. Él utilizó su lengua para explorar el territorio casi familiar de la boca de su gemelo, el fomento lengua del rubio a unirse pulg Ejecutar su propia lengua a lo largo húmeda mejilla interna de Roxas, Sora no pudo evitar sonreír contra los labios de su hermano como Roxas gimió en la unión, obviamente disfrutando de las acciones que el moreno estaba haciendo.

A medida que sus lenguas bailaban alrededor de cada boca de otros, Sora usó la mano no le han enterrado en los picos de maíz de colores para envolver alrededor de la espalda de Roxas, tirando sus cuerpos hasta vaciar el uno al otro. Cada hermano la dejó escapar un gemido de placer cuando sus penes aplastados juntos a través de sus pantalones, tanto sorprendido por lo mucho que el otro ya estaba. Y tan pronto como ese primer contacto había sido oficialmente hecho, los dos comenzaron a moler contra el cuerpo del otro cálido y tratar de crear esa placentera fricción entre sus cuerpos.

Roxas llegó a sus brazos hacia abajo para envolver alrededor de la cintura de su gemelo, las manos de detenerse en los globos de culo de Sora. Pero tan pronto como lo hizo, fue la sorpresa de tener Sora romper el beso, tirando hacia atrás y permitir que sus ojos azules claros que cumplir. La cantidad de emociones contenidas en esos orbes azules brillantes era suficiente para mantener a los dos gemelos moliendo juntas mientras estaban allí, en medio de la habitación. Dentro de su mirada fija, sólo había una emoción que no era compartida por los dos. Ojos Roxas celebró una sensación extra, la curiosidad por qué Sora había terminado su sp beso repentinamente.

"Pensé que quería que yo fuera el dominan uno, Roxy". El moreno sonrió con una sonrisa que era todo demasiado inocente para esa declaración, completar con la polla cabeza. Pero eso no era lo que era tan atractivo para el rubio. Era el tono de voz de su hermano que envió escalofríos por su espalda. La voz que Sora había utilizado sólo podría ser descrito como un ronroneo, algo que sonaba muy seductor viniendo de una persona tan aparentemente ingenua.

"Créeme. Eso es exactamente lo que quiero", respiró el rubio, con la voz ronca por la excitación. Todo lo que quería era un poco de contacto real! Tenía que sentir algo de piel contra la suya. Mostrando su gemelo qué era lo que quería, Roxas trató de levantar la camisa pálida de vuelta de Sora, pero se encontró con la resistencia en forma de brazos de Sora. Cuando él levantó una ceja en cuestión, el moreno sólo dio su gemelo una sonrisa. A pesar de que no entendía el razonamiento detrás de las acciones de su hermano, Roxas dijo absolutamente nada sobre él. Sin perder más tiempo del necesario, Sora se quitó las manos del cuerpo de Roxas antes de agarrar en la parte delantera de la camisa de su gemelo con fuerza. La acción atrajo un jadeo sin aliento desde el niño más pequeño como los dedos de Sora suavemente rozó los pezones muy sensibles a Roxas.

"Hombre, usted es caliente". Rió Sora, antes de empujar el rubio con fuerza, causando Roxas a tropezar hacia atrás con el movimiento, en la cama esperando. Mirando hacia abajo jadeando a su hermano, Sora podía sentir todo lo que sucede a su alrededor. Cada poco ruido: respiraciones Roxas, su propio latido del corazón sonando tan fuerte como el trueno. Cada perfume: el aroma natural de los dos hermanos, el olor a ropa limpia de sus hojas, el almizcle embriagador de la excitació ellos invadió sus sentidos con una potencia inesperada. Todos sus sentidos estaban como si estuvieran en sobremarcha hiper y, sobre todo, el sexto sentido que compartía con Roxas fue el más sensible de todos. Todo lo que su gemelo estaba experimentando, el gemelo mayor sentido un fantasma de las mismas sensaciones. Y si eso ocurría sólo de su primer beso de la noche, Sora sólo podía imaginar lo que podría suceder o lo que él puede sentir una vez que el puto real comenzó.

"Sora?" Roxas cuestionado, extendiendo la mano y agarrar una bodega de la mano de su hermano en un intento de romper el moreno de la ensoñación que era pulgadas con una sacudida de la cabeza corta, Sora salió de su trance, sonrió a Roxas antes de caminar lentamente hasta la cama, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Roxas. Volviendo la sonrisa, Roxas permitido Sora para empujarlo hacia atrás como el moreno se arrastró encima de él, tan lentamente como sea humanamente posible, asegurando que él permitió que cada centímetro de su carne sensible a deslizar suavemente el uno contra el otro, creando una sensación increíble de fricción entre sus cuerpos. Con la sensación, Roxas dejó escapar otro gemido profundo, Sora instantáneamente unir sus labios a la carne cremosa del cuello de su gemelo. La piel tenía un sabor salado muy distinta, y como el moreno se pasó la lengua por la columna pálido, podía sentir los temblores que corrían a lo largo de su hermano debajo de él.

Roxas permitido una mano para subir y enterrar profundamente en las hebras de color canela de pelo en la cabeza de su hermano gemelo, mantener la cabeza en su lugar sobre la garganta. Con su cabeza echada hacia atrás en el placer, Roxas trató de estirar un poquito más lejos para dar a su hermano mayor acceso. La boca que bailaban sobre su cuello era implacable en su ataque, mordiendo y lamiendo como si fuera un dulce, chupando periódicamente, dejando pequeñas marcas rojas en su estela, que estaban seguros de ser más oscuro venir por la mañana. Las sensaciones eran tan increíble, Roxas no podía creer lo increíble que Sora estaba en esto. Y tan pronto como el rubio trató de mover la cabeza de Sora a donde él quería, Sora Roxas hizo algo que no esperaba. El bit moreno con fuerza en la unión del cuello y el hombro, antes de empezar a chupar el único punto, la intención de salir de la oscura marca allí, que iba a durar varios días.

"¡Mierda!" Roxas gritó, su otra mano viene unirse a su pareja en el cabello de Sora. Los dedos flexionados, antes de apretar alrededor de los picos reflexionó, en un extraño reflejo de lo que Sora le había hecho antes. Con el flash ligero malestar atravesando su cráneo, Sora se limitó a sonreír contra el cuello de su gemelo. En otro movimiento brusco, el moreno usó sus manos ahora libres para correr por los lados de su hermano, a lo largo de su camiseta hasta que llegó a la cintura de los pantalones vaqueros de Roxas. Sentir sus jóvenes hacia arriba empuje gemelas contra él, Sora sabía que si no tomaba alguna acción pronto, Roxas lo más probable es tomar el control. El moreno luego metió los dedos en los pantalones de su hermano gemelo, deslizándose hacia abajo suavemente sobre Roxas caderas cuidado de no poner demasiada presión sobre Roxas pene endurecido. Tan pronto como los pantalones abajo lo suficientemente lejos, Sora se quitó los labios del cuello del rubio, sacando un gemido desde el gemelo más joven.

"La última oportunidad de volver atrás," susurró Sora, mientras se ponía los pantalones totalmente de su hermano, mirando con avidez a la erección prominente que se levantó del cuerpo de Roxas. Ahora que las manos de Roxas 'fueron una vez libres de cualquier cosa, el rubio trajo temperatura hasta agarrarse a las sábanas debajo de su cabeza. Como todo lo que pudo en su estado altamente excitado, Roxas miró su cuerpo para mirar a su hermano gemelo, quien se sentó allí con una sonrisa maliciosa pegada en su cara. Teniendo mucho cuidado de no tocar la polla dura en todas las formas posibles, Sora arrastró hasta el cuerpo de su hermano, que viene a sentarse sobre los muslos de Roxas antes de llegar arriba y levantar la llanura camiseta hasta el pecho de su gemelo para revelar un rápido crecimiento y extensión de caída de la piel, dos pezones erectos crear un centro de mesa bonito. Rompiendo su mirada, Sora sacó la camisa completamente fuera del cuerpo de su hermano, dejándolo completamente desnudo.

"Mierda, Sora. Si usted no continúa, voy a violación de su culo tan duro, así que me voy a ayudar." El gemelo más joven gruñó, antes de finalmente darse cuenta de algo. "¿Y por qué coño estás todavía completamente vestido?"

Sora sólo se rió ante el comentario, cruzando los brazos sobre el estómago, tirando de su propia camisa sobre su cabeza antes de tirarlo a la sala ya atestada. Un sonido débil salió de los labios de Roxas como el pecho de Sora se estremeció ligeramente en el aire más fresco golpeándola, y el sonido era demasiado cercana a sonar como "más" para Sora no hacer caso. Guiño a su hermano enrojecida, Sora se incorporó sobre sus rodillas antes de respaldar de la cama, mirando el espectáculo impresionante establecido en frente de él. Roxas ojos "fueron tapados medio de placer, un rubor carmesí manchaba su mejillas y el cuello. Con la cabeza vuelta hacia un lado, Roxas había trasladado ahora un puño presionando contra su boca, mordiendo con fuerza en el placer que sentía al correr por su cuerpo. El pálido pecho se movía rápidamente como Roxas trató de recuperar el aliento en un esfuerzo inútil. El montaje enmarcado de oro estaba en línea recta desde el cuerpo de su propietario, tentando a Sora con cada momento que pasa, la cabeza rojiza brillaba en la penumbra con líquido marcas oscuras a lo largo de su pelvis eran tan oscuro como el día en que fueron puestos allí, y ninguno de la importancia había perdido nunca.

Poniendo sus manos en la cintura de sus pantalones, el moreno dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso solo antes de forzar el material por sus propias piernas, saliendo de ellos como los agrupados en el piso alfombrado. No es que Sora estaba lamentando esto, o tenía miedo de Axel descubrir ni nada, era algo completamente diferente. Sora estaba nervioso. No se había coronado a nadie desde que tenía catorce años, y sabía que tenía que enfrentar el hecho de que Roxas fue rematado varias veces al día por Axel, y esos eran unos zapatos grandes que llenar poderosos. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que su experiencia anterior había sido hace casi siete años y había sido un esfuerzo muy torpe en eso.

Pero al ver la erección que había causado al lado de la marca que consiguió su hermano como el suyo, que reforzó la decisión de Sora, y sabía que tenía que mostrar su gemelo lo importante que era para él. El delgado moreno y se metió de nuevo en la cama, jadeando sobre su hermano, antes de venir a descansar sobre los muslos de la joven gemelas, una vez más. Roxas dejó escapar un grito de asombro como la piel de sus piernas se puso en contacto con el culo de Sora, el calor de su hermano que sirve para enviar un escalofrío por el cuerpo.

"Siempre vas a ser mía, Roxy". Sora susurró, corriendo un dedo a lo largo de la tinta negro grabado en la cadera del rubio, aún ignorando la larga polla que estaba pidiendo atención. "Ahora y siempre". El sonido retumbó todo lo largo de ambos cuerpos hermanos y de repente dejó Sora edificio algo en la boca del estómago. Era familiar, pero al mismo tiempo, era completamente diferente de cualquier cosa que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

"Ahh! Mierda, Sora!" Roxas lloraba, mordiendo su puño tan duro como pudo ante la sensación de Sora tocar su tatuaje de una manera tan íntima. Combinando eso con la idea de ser follada sin sentido por su hermano gemelo de un momento, fue demasiado para los Roxas demasiado sensibilizados a manejar. Con un largo gemido, Roxas resistió sus caderas hacia arriba una vez, dos, tres veces, como él dejó escapar un hilillo de semen cada vez que tiró hacia arriba. El tiro nacarado líquido a través del aire para aterrizar en el pecho desnudo de la morena sonriendo, algunos incluso yendo tan lejos como para aterrizar en el lío de picos pardos encima de su cabeza.

"Hombre, Roxy. Yo ni siquiera realmente te toca." Sora se echó a reír, tocando algunas de las semillas de su gemelo de su cabello. Traer sus dedos delante de la cara, Sora se examinan para apenas un momento antes de levantar los dedos a la lengua rosada pequeña asomó y vio como el rubio mientras que baja de su alto orgásmica, Sora lentamente comenzó a limpiar sus dedos de la sustancia amarga, saboreando el sabor increíble que cum su hermano a cabo. A medida que el semen en su mano no duró mucho, y Sora estaba lejos de ser satisfecha, el moreno se agachó y recogió la semilla restante de su pecho y lo devoró con avidez.

"Sora". Roxas voz seguía sin aliento mientras se bajó de su alta como él habló en nombre de su gemelo, rezando para que este no sería el final de su cita. Y mientras el rubio sentía las caderas de su hermano, laminados en contra de su propia polla endurecida de Sora rozando su nuevo medio polla endurecida, el rubio sabía que había mucho más que esperar. Se sorprendió al moreno que Roxas se estaba duro otra vez tan pronto, pero al mismo tiempo, algo que se esperaba. Una cosa que sabía era que el rubio sin duda tenía resistencia. Queriendo ayudar a su hermano retorno a un estado lleno de excitación, Sora se apoderó de su propio pene, usando sus dedos para envolver alrededor de la dureza de su hermano, a su vez, acariciando los dos juntos en un movimiento extremadamente lento. Con cada tirón, Roxas se quejó en voz alta, la sensación de tirantez alrededor de su pene que no fue auto infligido suficiente para forzar su polla de nuevo en un estado completamente endurecido, y no fue hasta la feliz idea de ser penetrada por su gemelo mayor que lo mantuvo de masturbarse sin descanso.

"¿Qué quieres que te hagan a ti, Roxy?" Sora voz era ronca con la seducción, y el sonido obtenido la piel de gallina rubia a lo largo de la piel de sus brazos. Nunca había oído a su hermano que el tono de su uso antes, y tenía que admitir que le gusta escuchar que se caiga de la boca de su gemelo.

"Lo que sea." Roxas gimió, agarrándose desesperadamente a las sábanas una vez más para tratar de sofocar el sentimiento de placer corriendo por todo su cuerpo en el bombeo continuo a lo largo de su eje. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había conseguido nada en las normas de persona normal, pero en términos de Roxas, había sido célibe durante malditos para siempre! Y tener la única persona que lo sabía tan bien como él mismo lo sabía amar de tal manera trajo lo que parecía ser cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo a la superficie. Roxas sentía necesitado y sin sentido como una virgen en contacto Sora. Era adictivo, firme y completamente diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado. Y le gustó.

Dando a su hermano una sonrisa rápida, Sora soltar ambas erecciones, ganándose un gruñido de protesta de su gemelo. El gemido se repitió como Sora se levantó sobre sus rodillas y se deslizó hacia abajo el pálido cuerpo debajo de él, asegurándose de dejar que su estómago y cepillo de cuello ligeramente sobre la punta enrojecida de la polla de su hermano. Al sentir la erección presionando a lo largo de la garganta y el maxilar, Sora sacó la cabeza por completo, irs lado en vez, arrastrando la lengua por el sudor alisadas piel del hueso pélvico de Roxas, abajo a lo largo de la carne hasta que se encontró con el único parche que era más oscuro que el resto. Siguiendo las líneas con la punta de la lengua, Sora dejó una gran película de saliva sobre el tatuaje, amando los escalofríos que envió a través del cuerpo de su gemelo. Cada uno de los miembros del rubio sintió que eran de su propia entidad, moviendo y sacudiendo en formas que fueron más allá del control del rubio.

Necesidad de sentir la cercanía absoluta de su molestia, Roxas tomó una pierna y la levantó, moviéndose a descansar junto a la cabeza de Sora, dejar reposar en el lomo de Sora, dando el gemelo más joven es la capacidad de sentir todos y cada uno de los movimientos de su hermano . Sora también estaba disfrutando de su nueva posición, ya que consideró que era una forma de que Roxas se animándole a moverse a lo largo de más lejos. Al oír los gemidos que salían de los labios de Roxas, Sora Roxas sabía que iba a estar lista para cualquier cosa en este punto. Levantó la cabeza muy lentamente, dejando que su lengua para mantenerse adherida a la piel el mayor tiempo posible. El moreno y miró a su hermano.

"Roxy, debe haber un poco de lubricante debajo de la almohada a su lado. Puedes agarrar para mí?" Sora cuestionado, moviéndose de modo que su boca estaba cerca del gran eje de su hermano. No se permite a sí mismo para hacer realidad el contacto físico, Sora acaba de soplar suavemente sobre él, recibiendo un largo gemido de ella. Al parecer Roxas gustó mucho mientras seguía tratando de forzar a sus caderas hacia arriba hacia la boca de Sora.

"Quiero sentirlo, Sor. Sólo me mierda ya!" exclamó el rubio como Sora sólo dejó escapar una risa ligera, sin dejar de soplar aire sobre el elemento sólo dura de su hermano, alternando entre el soplado de aire rápido, fresco y una lenta corriente, caliente de la respiración. Y mientras que Roxas se distrajo con la mamada, Sora permitió una mano a vagar mientras que el otro se trasladó a descansar en la cadera Roxas justo encima del tatuaje, manteniendo las caderas del rubio hacia abajo en la hoja. La mano paseando por fin encontré un espacio en el que se mueven entre sus cuerpos, haciendo su camino hacia la zona lisa del culo de Roxas. Con la pierna aún sobre su hombro, le dio Sora un ángulo mucho mejor que a los ataques de.

Tan pronto como los dedos entraron en contacto con la piel caliente, Roxas dejó escapar otro gemido de placer, aún no está completamente seguro de que esto no era sólo un sueño. Todo era un poco surrealista en este momento. Pero queremos finalizar esta burla ridícula, Roxas se trasladó dar la mano en su cargo agarrando las sábanas y masticar juguete para descansar en los globos firmes de su propio culo, tirando de las mejillas aparte para exponer su agujero olvidado de que el aire caliente de la habitación. Sora parecía saber exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo, y sólo brevemente una pausa en el trabajo de golpe, llevó su mano hacia atrás y colocando dos dedos en su boca y succionó sobre ellos, asegurándose de dejar una capa de película húmeda de saliva ellos, no querer herir a su hermano más de lo necesario.

Después de haber sido satisfechos con el revestimiento de la humedad, Sora movió sus dedos hacia atrás hasta entre sus cuerpos. Sin perder tiempo, el moreno se dirigió de inmediato a la piel áspera de ano Roxas, frotando suavemente en pequeños círculos lentos, mientras que la reanudación de la tortura que sopla en la polla de su hermano. Sora estaba realmente contento por la mano que sostiene Roxas contra el colchón, porque tan pronto como sus gingers tocado entrada del rubio, temblores comenzaron a disparar a través del cuerpo de Roxas. Y en el tiempo con las sacudidas del cuerpo del rubio, Sora empezó a empalar un solo dedo en el agujero apretado, el ritmo más rápido de lo que es normalmente le gustaba, pero Roxas, obviamente, podría manejarlo.

"¡Más!" -gritó, instando a Sora para agregar un segundo dedo mientras intentaba balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás en el dedo. El moreno accedió, añadiendo un segundo dígito después de sólo unas pocas bombas en su gemelo, asegurándose de enganchar los dedos con la esperanza de encontrar la próstata de su hermano. Cada vez que deslizaba sus dedos hasta el nudillo, Roxas sujeta el anillo de músculo con fuerza alrededor de los dedos invasores, feliz de ser penetrado por cualquier cosa que no tendría que moverse a sí mismo.

Tirando de sus dedos a mitad de camino, Sora entonces comenzó a tijera con los dedos en direcciones diferentes, tratando de pasar el mayor tiempo posible estirar su hermano, pero lo suficiente para asegurarse de que él no estaría de Roxas. "¿Crees que eres listo, Roxy?" Sora preguntó, tirando de sus dedos de la entrada un poco estirado. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un gesto vigoroso de la cabeza de su hermano, y causó Sora a sonreír. Sentada sobre sus rodillas, el moreno miró a su hermano despertó, se sonrojó, duro y sin aliento. Al cabo de sólo segundos para que el gemelo mayor para decidir la mejor manera de hacer esto, antes de llegar detrás de su hermano para apoderarse de dos de las almohadas no utilizados, colocándolos bajo inferior de la espalda de Roxas, efectivamente pasa sus caderas hacia arriba en el aire. La respiración del rubio era pesado en el pecho, la liberación física que él había estado tan desesperada por el último par de semanas por fin a la vista. Y aunque él no quería nada más que sentir que enterrar a su hermano gruesa polla profundamente en su interior, Roxas sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo. "Cualquier lubricante?" Sora susurró.

El rubio casi no entendió las palabras, pero tan pronto como su mente nublada lujuria era capaz de procesar, Roxas se movió una mano hacia el lugar donde dos de Sora almohadas formalmente había sido, y agarró el tubo grande y blanco, los dedos temblorosos casi no puede envolver alrededor del objeto. Entrega el lubricante a su gemelo, la mano de Roxas voló a su erección descuidado y comenzó a acariciarlo con movimientos rápidos y cortos. Mientras lo hacía, Sora se sirvió una generosa cantidad de gel transparente, inodoro en su palma antes de agarrar su propia polla e imitando las acciones de su hermano. Se acarició sus despertares individuales en un ritmo rápido, moviéndose en perfecta armonía, con los ojos de bloqueo en la acción.

Tan pronto como se conoció zafiro zafiro, ambos se detuvo al instante, siendo llevados de vuelta desde el plano del placer que se estaban perdiendo a. Con una pequeña sonrisa, Sora se puso de rodillas, arrastrándose a situarse en la entrada de lo que sería la mejor posición en la que golpear la próstata de su hermano, las manos del brunet voló a agarrarse a las caderas de su gemelo, inclinando el cuerpo debajo de él hacia arriba. Sus ojos nunca rompió el contacto durante el movimiento, ya través de la mirada de sus ojos, los dos gemelos podía sentir absolutamente todo lo que el otro siente. Y fue a través de ese vínculo que cada uno de ellos envió todo el amor y las emociones que se sentían a la otra, creando una atmósfera pesada, fuerte que pesaba sobre ellos como una manta.

Empujando hacia adelante muy ligeramente, el eje de Sora fantasma sobre el culo de su hermano, dándole el moreno un poco de placer de la fricción también. Y para que su hermano sabe exactamente cómo se sentía, Roxas dejó escapar un ronco gemido cada vez que la cabeza de la polla Sora rozó ligeramente por encima de su agujero estirado. "Date prisa". Fue la única palabra completa que el rubio pudo formar como él la mano entre sus cuerpos y tomar una bodega de la polla de peinado de Sora en la mano. Con un pequeño movimiento para envolver las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Sora, enganchando sus tobillos en la parte posterior de Sora, Roxas luego maniobró tanto su mano y su cuerpo de modo que la punta de Sora se posicionó en su apertura. Con un pequeño apretón de sus piernas, él empujó su cuerpo más cerca de Sora, efectivamente comienzan a empalar a sí mismo de que el pene se endureció.

Al oír los gemidos de placer que cae de los labios de Roxas, Sora finalmente tomó un poco de la iniciativa y empujó sus caderas hacia delante propias, enterrándose cada vez más en Roxas. "Mierda", murmuró Sora mientras miraba a la cara de su í no había nada excepto un rubor intenso y una mirada de puro placer. Aquella mirada fue suficiente para causar Sora a empujar violentamente el resto del camino en el cuerpo de su hermano, deteniéndose cuando él estaba forrado por completo, la opresión casi lo insoportable. Sin duda no era tan fuerte como cuando lo habían hecho pasado, pero aún así era una sensación increíble. Dejó escapar un gemido profundo, mirando el cuerpo debajo de él. "A la mierda, usted sigue siendo apretado, Roxy".

Roxas miró a su hermano mayor, el pequeño placer de la nublando los ojos brillantes de Sora normalmente suficiente para hacer que el saber rubio que había tomado la decisión correcta. "Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites." El rubio murmuró, alcanzando y pasando una mano por su hermano está aplanado picos de canela. Él sabía lo que Sora estaba pasando en este momento.

Tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras aún se mantiene en las caderas de su gemelo tan fuerte como pudo, Sora sólo podría centrarse en el apretón alrededor de su órgano más sensible. Con el hecho de que había sido casi célibe durante los últimos dos años, y no se había coronado a nadie si casi siete años, todas las sensaciones corriendo a través de su cuerpo estaban totalmente indescriptible. Todo lo demás quedó en el olvido mientras lentamente comenzó a retirarse de su hermano, antes de deslizarse hacia adentro

Un profundo gemido salió de su boca mientras la tensión se apoderó de su eje desde la punta hasta la empuñadura, la sensación de ser uno que nunca podría imaginar, incluso en su más salvaje de los sueños. Como él mismo enterrado dentro, una vez más, sus ojos se abrieron, mirando a su hermano gemelo, sus ojos se reúnen una vez más, y con una sonrisa temblorosa, Roxas se limitó a asentir y era todo lo que Sora no podía hacer a correrse allí mismo desde la mirada de la felicidad, el amor puro y la admiración que estaba pegado en la cara del rubio. Si lo toma como una señal de que iba a continuar, el moreno comenzó a un ritmo constante, entrando y saliendo de él gemelo más joven, disfrutando de las sensaciones que le rodeaban. Y fue como si pudiera sentir todo lo que Roxas estaba experimentando, especialmente la presión sobre su propio agujero. Sólo había una cosa. Las sensaciones que se sienten sólo parecía ocurrir cuando se retiró de su gemelo. Pero joder, que no iba a dejar algo que se sentía tan absolutamente maravilloso.

"Mierda, Sora ¡Eso es todo!" Roxas gritó, alcanzando y agarrando los hombros de su hermano. "Pero ..."

Con la palabra susurrada que salió de los labios del rubio, Sora se detuvo. Seguro que no le dolía su molestia, ¿no? Como hizo sacar, el moreno sintió algo presionando suavemente sobre el vientre inferior. Pero eso no parecía tranquilo derecha. Las dos manos de Roxas estaban sobre sus hombros, pero esta mano le sostenía inmóvil. Fue enterrado en lo más profundo todavía, y quería continuar, pero la mano se lo impidió. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

"No te muevas hasta que yo te diga, está bien, Sora?" la adición de la nueva voz sobresaltó Sora, y él giró la cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con los ojos brillantes verdes del novio sonriendo a su hermano gemelo.

"Axel?" Sora susurró con incredulidad, shock más allá de toda razón en que estaba detrás de él. Y con una rápida mirada hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de que Axel fue también desnudo. Por no hablar duro como una roca y condiciones de entrar Sora en cualquier momento.

"Tengo dos en uno", sonrió él, todavía con fuerza en el estómago de Sora en un intento de mantener el gemelo mayor aún.

"Para folla bien, Axel. Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo ahora antes de que te la vuelta y coger _usted_ ! " Roxas gruñó, agachándose y envolver los dedos alrededor de su propia erección, fisting con violencia, con la esperanza de obtener algún tipo de alivio.

"Listo, Sora?" Axel preguntó cuando él usó su propia mano para agarrar su polla de rock duro, las burlas Sora corriendo hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre el agujero alargado de Sora.

"¡Mierda!" Sora gimió ante la idea de tocar fondo y el liderato en ambos al mismo tiempo. Era casi demasiado para él de manejar, y como Axel comenzó a empujar, el moreno dejó escapar un profundo gemido, el sonido lo suficiente para hacer Roxas detener su bombeo sólo para ver la mirada al placer total que se estaba extendiendo rápidamente a lo largo de su gemelo cara. Para Sora, este era el sentimiento más maravilloso del mundo. Axel fue empujando a un ritmo más lento y desesperante nunca, y para ser honesto, Sora nunca antes había sentido algo tan grande hasta el momento en su interior. El miembro palpitante se tragó ávidamente por la rigidez de Sora, y todo era Sora podía hacer para no tirar a sí mismo libre de la opresión de Roxas. Era sólo cuestión de segundos antes de que la pelirroja estaba completamente dentro de la morena, pero eso no impidió que su movimiento hacia adelante, a lo largo con la mano, empujó más hacia Sora canal de Roxas que nunca."Santa mierda!" Sora repite, el dúo de sensaciones que inundan cada rincón de su ser.

Roxas dejó escapar un gruñido de los suyos mientras miraba pasar a su hermano para cerrar los ojos con su amante. Axel estaba de vuelta! Y él estaba cogiendo hermano gemelo de Roxas, que estaba en Roxas vez de mierda. Todo era mucho para tomar en el momento, y que no falte de nada, el rubio envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la espalda de Axel, tirando del trío juntos aún más cerca. Y con el movimiento, causó Sora para gritar una vez más con una sarta de maldiciones como Axel fue empujado aún más profundo dentro de él. Y que a su vez fue suficiente para empujar Sora más adentro en el interior de Roxas, y un poco más fue suficiente para hacer que la cabeza alisadas de la polla de Sora a pincel sobre el pequeño manojo de nervios que le disparó a picos de placer a través del cuerpo del rubio, que dejó los demás sepan con un fuerte grito. Y pensar que ni siquiera había realmente comenzado a moverse todavía.

"¿Estás listo chicos?" Axel susurró al oído de Sora, de alguna manera sabiendo que Roxas escuchó también. Sora exhaló un acuerdo de silencio, mientras que Roxas mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de Axel, dando un pequeño guiño. Levantó una mano fuera del hombro de Sora, llegando a más y ejecutarlo a lo largo brazo de la pelirroja, dejando la piel picaba a su paso. El hombre larguirucho sabía lo que significaba el movimiento antes de levantar su propia mano de estómago de Sora y entrelazando sus dedos. Axel levantaron sus manos conectadas a la boca y le dio un suave beso en los nudillos de una manera de expresar su amor a su amante.

"Por favor, mueva ... alguien ... por favor ... me jodas!" Sora gimió entre ellos, rompiendo tanto Axel y Roxas salir de su trance. Y tan pronto como las palabras de Axel tocó las orejas, la sonrisa de amor se transformó de nuevo en su sonrisa famosa. Con un rápido movimiento, empujó sus caderas hacia atrás, sacando de Sora antes de aproximadamente golpeando hacia adentro en la acción giró causado el moreno se deslice de nuevo en el paso alisadas Roxas, ganándose un gruñido agudo de Roxas. Con las manos todavía agarrando con fuerza en las caderas de Roxas, Sora apenas podía mantenerse en pie en el ataque de pura sensación de que estaban tomando el control de su cuerpo. La estrechez de agarre que le apretaba el propio miembro combinación con la gran polla empujando dentro y fuera de su culo apretado poco se va a asegurar de que esto no iba a durar mucho tiempo.

Axel utilizó el poder que tenía sobre Sora y el agarre que tenía en la cadera solo como una forma de imponer la velocidad de los tres cuerpos, asegurándose de que nadie que estaba siendo dejados de lado o sentirse abandonado, pero asegurando al mismo tiempo que todos estaban recibiendo tanto placer como sea posible de la unión. No podía creer lo mucho más estricta que Sora era Roxas, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que eran dos personas completamente diferentes y había obligado a ser algunas diferencias. Y uno grande era cómo cada hermano usaron su culo mientras se la follan. Mientras Roxas tiende a constreñir los músculos alrededor de la polla de Axel en que fue enterrado por completo en el interior, Sora apretados cada vez que la cabeza era la única parte que queda dentro de él.

"Ahh ... es mantener Sora. Mueva conmigo." Axel gimió, aumentando su velocidad hasta que fue golpeando sin descanso en el pequeño cuerpo debajo de él.

Con cada golpe que hizo Axel en el moreno, el rubio bajo él dejó escapar un suspiro de aire, la sensación de ser conducido en Nunca había sido tan intensa. Su gemelo fue tomada por el placer y la sensación de que viajó a través de Roxas, debido a su vínculo, por lo que todo lo que estaba sucediendo parecer aún más apasionado. Todo estaba yendo hacia él con una claridad cristalina, pero en general, era todo demasiado increíble para las palabras. Su mano se deslizó de nuevo el hombro de Sora, cayendo hacia abajo para envolver los dedos alrededor de su pene hinchada propia, sincronizando los movimientos largos con los golpes en su próstata y empujes de Axel.

Axel continuó para guiar las caderas de Sora, tratando de maniobra de modo que Roxas estaría recibiendo placer tanto como sea posible, mientras que todavía asegurándose de que Sora estaría viendo estrellas. Él sabía que nunca olvidaría esa noche, y quería asegurarse de que ni gemelo tampoco. Mientras se deslizaba fuera parcialmente, y las paredes interiores de Sora le agarró con fuerza, la pelirroja decidió escabullirse de sus caderas un poco con cada entrada, querer que se pueda llegar a ese punto en el interior de un cuerpo de Sora. Y si el moreno era nada parecido a su hermano gemelo más joven, que no tomaría tanto tiempo después de encontrar la próstata inflamada. Como Sora se hunden en el cuerpo del rubio, Roxas dejó escapar un grito de placer cada vez que Sora erección rozó lo largo de los nervios cada vez que se metió con la ayuda de Axel.

"Oh mi dios! Sora!" voz del rubio era ronca mientras apretaba la mano de Axel como también apretó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura más estrecha de la pelirroja, tirando de los tres más aún. Esa cercanía extra fue suficiente para permitir Sora para el rock de nuevo en la polla de Axel de la manera correcta, arrancando un grito desde ligeramente los labios secos.

"Joder, Roxas! Axel! Holy Fuck!" -gritó el moreno mientras trataba de su más duro para aumentar el ritmo de sus movimientos. Haciendo completamente seguro de que él seguía llevando su hermano tanto placer como sea posible, Sora se sorprendió un poco cuando el pelirrojo se inclinó y puso sus labios en la parte posterior del cuello del Brunet, mordiendo duramente en la piel sudor alisadas. Gritando en voz alta por el dolor añadido a su cuerpo, Sora empujó con furia a Roxas, y causó la rubia a ver las estrellas como nunca antes.

"¡Más! ¡Más! ¡Más!" exclamó Roxas, con la cabeza colgando hacia atrás como él permitió que su hermano el acceso completo a su cuerpo, sus caderas meciéndose en el tiempo con ellos para asegurarse de que ese lugar fue golpeado cada vez. Sora cumplido con la petición en silencio, sintiendo el placer de próstata Roxas ser asaltado, así como la suya. En combinación con la tensión pura de culo de Roxas y el dolor leve que se están infligiendo en el cuello, el moreno sabía que estaba muy sus ojos abiertos, Sora miró a su gemelo, cuyo rostro estaba enrojecido por completo, los ojos cerrados, el sudor corría por su cuello, el pecho se mueve rápidamente con la respiración, el puño de bombeo en el tiempo con sus embestidas, todo era demasiado para él mano y la sensación de opresión en la boca del estómago lo confirmó.

"Roxas! Axel! ¡Mierda!" Sora gritó en voz alta, su cuerpo sacudiéndose involuntariamente en Roxas, disparando su carga en la opresión y al mismo tiempo apretando todo su ser alrededor de eje grueso de Axel, ganando una. Prolongado gemido fuera de la pelirroja Sora cuerpo temblaba por la intensidad absoluta de su orgasmo, y se desplomó hacia delante sobre el pecho de su gemelo. El movimiento forzó la mano de Roxas 'para detener su bombeo, pero al ver la expresión absoluta de la alegría en el rostro de su gemelo como Sora levantó su culo un poco más para dar Axel mayor influencia, sino que envió olas de placer a través de la rubia como su agujero peinado ahora cum seguir siendo abusado por la polla de ablandamiento de Sora.

"Te amo, Roxy," susurró Sora, levantando la cara un poco y obligando a sus labios sobre los de su hermano. Sus lenguas se deslizaron a bailar juntos antes de Roxas tenía su turno para gritar en el orgasmo más poderoso que jamás había experimentado acumulado a través de su cuerpo, su aplicación en las semillas de su pecho, junto con Sora. Cayó hacia atrás, la cabeza de Sora descansa justo debajo de la barbilla, los brazos envueltos apretadamente alrededor de la otra, tanto la respiración como Sora rápidamente siguieron siendo golpeada en un exceso de celo Axel.

"Necesita un poco de ayuda amante?" Roxas jadeó durante los gruñidos de luz que Sora estaba haciendo cada vez que Axel condujo a él.

"Tú ... ah ... ofrenda?" La sonrisa en el rostro de Axel era uno que estaba lleno de amor y compasión. A medida que se redujo a una parada, Sora gimoteó un poco, haciendo que la pelirroja para mirar a ambos hermanos. La visión de los dos brazos se acurrucó tan cerca y envuelta en los demás mientras se mira por lo que pasó fue tan increíblemente caliente que casi se llegó en ese mismo momento.

"Claro que soy." Sonrió Roxas, levantando un brazo de la espalda de un sueño de Sora. Sus movimientos eran lentos como él indicó a Axel para moverse más cerca de la parte superior de la cama, porque en honor a la verdad, ni él ni Sora se mueve mucho en el corto plazo. Axel se limitó a sonreír antes de tirar completamente fuera de Sora con un chasquido audible. Sora gimió ante la pérdida de ese sentimiento, pero al mismo tiempo, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría haberlo manejado.

Axel se arrastró hasta la cama de rodillas para venir a descansar en la cabeza de Roxas. "¿Y qué tenías en mente?" Sonrisa de Axel sólo se amplió como una pálida mano envuelta alrededor de la base de su pene duro. Antes de la mano con fuerza incluso tuvo la oportunidad de comenzar a bombear, Sora levantó la cabeza del pecho de Roxas, sus labios que viene incluso con la piel lisa que cubría polla larga de Axel. Tentativamente, una pequeña lengua rosada salió como una flecha para degustar la fina capa que cubría el eje. El sabor distintivo de lubricante se basa un sabor que Sora nunca he probado antes. La esencia de su propio culo. Y por extraño que el sabor era, no lo hizo bruto Sora en lo más mínimo. Se movió un poco su cuerpo para que Roxas se podía mover si quería.

Axel gimió ante la sensación de Sora lengua y los labios lamiendo los jugos que cubría su pene. Se agachó, enterrando una mano en las puntas marrones pelo enmarañado, sosteniendo la cabeza cerca de su erección. Era el turno de Axel tirar la cabeza hacia atrás mientras la lengua de Sora trazada a lo largo de la longitud, llegando a la empuñadura, corriendo a través de los dedos de Roxas, antes de sumergir a continuación para tomar una sola bola en su boca, succionando mientras que dando vueltas con la lengua. Con ese movimiento, la única mano que estaba todavía envuelto alrededor de la base comenzó a bombear suavemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo a lo largo del eje endurecido, antes de un segundo par de labios comenzó a picotear a la cabeza enrojecida.

La cabeza del pelirrojo se disparó de nuevo en una posición vertical, a sabiendas de que la boca de Sora aún estaba ocupada con besos, mordiendo y tirando de la piel que albergaba las bolas sensibles gemelas. Pero eso significa ... Los ojos de Jade abrió para mirar su cuerpo, sólo para ver el espectáculo familiar de Roxas tomando la cabeza de la polla de Axel en la boca aspirado, y que desaparecen debajo de Sora, picos pardos cepillado a lo largo de la parte interior de sus muslos. No podía creer que esto estaba sucediendo! Estaba totalmente conseguir un puto doble mamada caliente de mierda gemelos calientes! Y los dos parecía saber exactamente lo que le gustaba.

Con cada movimiento que hacía, Sora se aseguró de hacer ruido tanto como sea posible, gimiendo para enviar vibraciones a través del cuerpo de Axel, haciendo ruidos de succión cuando iba a dejar caer las bolas de su boca. Echándose hacia atrás un poquito, el moreno comenzó a soplar suavemente sobre la cama, disfrutando de la vista de ellos constricción en el contacto del aire frío. Lamiendo sus labios, Sora no perdió el tiempo buceando de nuevo, esta vez teniendo las dos bolas en la boca al mismo tiempo, tarareando mientras continuaba maniobra a su alrededor con su lengua, amando la sensación de los dedos de Axel apriete en el pelo.

Todo el tiempo que Sora estaba infligiendo la tortura abajo, Roxas se concentró en la cabeza y el eje. Tomando sólo la cabeza en la boca, Roxas podía probar tres cosas: la salinidad del líquido preseminal de Axel, el sabor persistente de culo de Sora y el sabor ya familiar de la boca de Sora. El trío de gustos era una mezcla increíblemente tóxico, y Roxas quería más. Chupando duro en la cabeza en la boca, la rubia pequeña lengua rosada corrió a lo largo de la ranura de fuga, la recopilación de todo eso sabor encantador en el órgano caliente. Axel dejó escapar un gemido cuando su mano voló libre para descansar en el cabello de Roxas.

Amar a la reacción que él recibía de su amante, el rubio comenzó a deslizar su boca arriba y abajo sobre la polla de la pelirroja, ganando suaves gruñidos de Axel cada vez que lo hacía. Y en el momento en que Roxas tenía la punta de la polla de Axel presionado contra la parte posterior de la garganta, el hombre larguirucho dejó escapar un fuerte gemido cuando Sora mordió su saco, enviando una sacudida a través de todo el cuerpo de Axel y Roxas podía sentir el familiar espasmos en la parte posterior de la garganta. Moviendo su mano hasta la empuñadura misma de la polla espasmos, utilizó sólo el pulgar y el índice para pellizcar el lugar adecuado para detener lo inevitable suceda. Sacó su boca de la de Axel pene, todavía sin aliento.

"Sora. Hasta aquí." Respiró, haciendo una pausa mientras su gemelo movió su cuerpo para que se apoyaban unos contra otros, y se enfrenta presiona comprobar la mejilla. Ambos gemelos tenían un rubor evidente en su rostro, y ambos estaban jadeando pesadamente. Roxas alzó los ojos para mirar a su amante con una sonrisa de satisfacción, que se encontró con una mirada poco convincente. "Estamos listos, Axel". Él sonrió mientras se quitaba la mano del eje.

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de los labios del rubio ambos gemelos se le permite a la lengua se deslice fuera de la boca para lamer la punta fugas. No era una sensación que Axel podría haber imaginado, la sensación de lenguas gemelas trabajando su miembro en tándem, cada uno de alguna manera saber exactamente qué era lo que el otro estaba haciendo, y ellos usaron ese conocimiento para llevar rápidamente Axel de nuevo a su punto máximo.

"Fucking shit!" Axel exclamó, su polla sacudidas inconscientemente como su semen espeso salió disparado, golpeando tanto a Roxas y Sora en la cara, dejando la línea tras línea de esperma caliente sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas. Incapaz de mantenerse en pie por más tiempo, Axel se desplomó hacia un lado, cayendo sobre la cama, sus ojos nunca dejando los gemelos todavía sentado.

"Roxy. Hay algo en usted cara". Sora sonrió, inclinándose y lamiendo las cintas de semen de la cara de su hermano gemelo.

"Hay algunos demasiado, Sor." Roxas se rió entre dientes, con los ojos cerrados para disfrutar de la sensación de la lengua baño que estaba recibiendo. Y tan pronto como Roxas Sora sintió alejarse, se inclinó hacia adelante y le devolvió el favor.

"A la mierda, ustedes dos. Si sigues así, voy a estar listo para la segunda ronda en tan sólo unos segundos." Axel gimió, tumbarse en la cama grande de Sora.

Tanto Sora y Roxas se rió antes de tumbarse al lado de la pelirroja. Sora, poco acostumbrado a este tipo de esfuerzos, dio a ambos su hermano y Axel un rápido beso en los labios antes de acurrucarse en el pecho de Roxas, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la rubia, con prontitud para dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Te amo, Axel". Roxas susurró, con una sonrisa, volviendo la cabeza para mirar a su amante.

"Te amo demasiado, Rox". Axel le devolvió la sonrisa levantando una mano para acariciar el lado de la cara del rubio. Sus ojos se encontraron con la iluminación hasta el regreso de su amante. Sabiendo que Roxas fue incapaz de moverse por el peso de su hermano, el pelirrojo se inclinó y presionó sus labios a la del rubio petit.

"Te extrañé." Roxas cerró los ojos una vez más, acariciando su rostro en el cuello de su amante. "Y eso no me estoy quejando ni nada, pero ¿cómo es que estás en casa una semana antes de tiempo?"

Axel sólo se rió entre dientes. "Tengo todo el trabajo realizado temprano, no tenía ganas de estar allí más tiempo del que necesitaba y quería volver a casa a coger. Además, estoy totalmente contento de que llegué a casa esta noche para ver esto".Roxas no tenía necesidad de ver el rostro de su amante para saber cuán grande es la sonrisa en su rostro. "Entonces, ¿qué viene esto? ¿Y Sora o sugerirlo esta vez?"

Roxas sólo ruborizó sintiéndose deslizamiento de Axel brazo bajo sus hombros. "Sora lo sugirió." Murmuró.

Axel ojos se abrieron a la declaración, antes de que él se echó a reír, sabiendo que nada sería capaz de despertar el corto arriba de un terremoto Brunet. "Déjame adivinar. Tuviste tu teléfono en vibrador en el bolsillo y tú estabas tan caliente que te tiene difícil. Y de alguna manera sabía Sora."

El rubor se intensificó justo en la cara de Roxas ", como él acarició más lejos en su cuello amantes. "Cállate". Fue la única respuesta que dio a la pelirroja sin dejar de reír.

"Oh, Roxas. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" la sonrisa había vuelto a la sonrisa amorosa que mantenía todas las sensaciones maravillosas que ocupó durante el rubio y algo más.

Roxas se rió, sacando la cara por el cuello de su amante. "Creo que la pregunta debería ser: ¿qué vamos a hacer con él?" -preguntó, mirando el suave ronquido moreno que estaba todavía unido a su pecho.

"Que se unan cada vez que quieres?" la pelirroja se suministra, no perder el ritmo.

Roxas dejó escapar un gemido. "No, monstruo pervertido. Creo que deberíamos ayudarlo a superar su nerviosismo y conseguir que invite a salir a ese tipo de trabajo. Creo que su nombre es Cloud."

Axel ojos se agrandaron. "Cloud? Como en Cloud Strife? Amigo, él es amigo sorta con Reno. Aparentemente, él está consiguiendo superar una ruptura de algún tipo llamado León. Supongo amigo le dejó por algún tío otros". Axel divagando, acurrucándose más cerca de su amante.

Roxas sólo lo miró con una ceja levantada. "Bueno ... no estoy seguro de cómo mucho de que realmente entiende, pero usted dice que la nube es en ustedes?"

"Por supuesto." Axel confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Bien. Entonces, tú y tu hermano va a ayudarme a Sora y Cloud juntos". Roxas sonrió, contenta de que finalmente algo que parecía ir bien para su gemelo.

"Pero ... pero ... pero ... ¿qué pasa con el twincest?" la mueca en el rostro de los pelirrojos no hizo nada para transmitir una imagen de un cachorro inocente como si estuviera tratando de hacerlo.

"No, usted tiene que unirse pulg ¿Qué más se puede pedir?" Roxas rodó sus ojos, en realidad no querer pensar en el tabú, aunque los actos increíbles que habían hecho sólo por tercera vez.

"Una repetición con cámaras de video estaría bien." Él sonrió en respuesta.

"No hay posibilidad", gruñó Roxas, como una mano inconscientemente empezó a picos pardos golpe de Sora.

"Awww ... pero estaba tan caliente." Axel gimió, pasando su dedo por la mejilla de Roxas, a lo largo del hueso de la mandíbula, la elección de un ligero escalofrío de la rubia.

"Una vez más, usted es el mayor pervertido en el mundo", se quejó el hombre pequeño, cerrando los ojos al sentir Axel apretar sus hombros. Los acontecimientos de la noche fueron poniendo al día con él y él de pronto muy cansado.

"Ah, pero usted me ama por ello." Axel susurró, amando la sensación de los dos cuerpos calientes presionados contra él.

"Sí, supongo que sí." Él respondió con una sonrisa, a la deriva en el sueño.

"Bien. Porque Te amo demasiado". La colocación de un beso suave en la parte superior de los picos rubio enmarañado de Roxas, Axel tomó su turno de quedarse dormido, y soñar con las obras maravillosas que él recordaría siempre.


End file.
